Persona: Fragments
by ReDux ReDo
Summary: This world is full of disgust. Do you wish to cleanse it? Within our hearts, we repress. Within ourselves, we despise. Within the world, we are imperfect. So we must journey forth, in order to prove we are truly perfect, and then be granted. This world is full of disgust, so we must cleanse it.
1. 274 Days Until

**Okay, so I know I should be working on CoD, but just couldn't help myself! Persona 5 is coming out in 2016, and this has been digging in my brain for the past couple of months, so I thought, 'Just do it!' you know. So here we go, with Persona: Fragments, my latest story that will probably destroy me.**

 **O also want to say that this work is dedicated somewhat to another author, SammieWrites. She doesn't know that, but I just wanted to say it. She's been doing a Fire Emblem Awakening story, Embers, and it is amazing! She's also done another story called Inversed Butterfly, a Persona 3 fanfic that stares the female protagonist. Check her out here on FF.**

 **Edit: changed some things, added new details.**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 _And God raised us up with Christ and seated us with him in the heavenly realms in Christ Jesus,_ _in order that in the coming ages he might show the incomparable riches of his grace, expressed in his kindness to us in Christ Jesus._ _For it is by grace you have been saved, through faith—and this is not from yourselves, it is the gift of God—_ _not by works, so that no one can boast._ _For we are God's handiwork, created in Christ Jesus to do good works, which God prepared in advance for us to do._

 _(Ephesians 2:6-10)_

* * *

 **Sunday, April 7, 2013 6:28 p.m.**

 **Aobara Train Station**

'From the state of this situation, many people believe the internet is to blame, following the trend of people hooking up online and performing as a group. One reporter had managed to locate a forum where people can ask questions on how to successfully…'

'The true question is what kind of people will put up this garbage for the general public to view! It's the fault of both our former and new generation for the increase in our own decline…'

'And we see that this is the beginning for our trials. Come one and all! As this issue seems to be omen to come, we simply ask that you join with our cause, in order to…'

Boring, boring, boring. Honestly what was up with people nowadays? The young girl tried to tune out the various broadcasts and comments around, whether from the TV screen, to some dude's phone, to the usual cries that the old coot made weekly. She just wanted the train to hurry up and get here; she was in the middle of the crowd, peering down at her own phone. She popped her wad of gum as she finished typing a text message to her friends, apologizing for being a bit late. She felt someone bump into her, but ignored it.

It was midafternoon, the sun hanging low in the sky and casting an orange glow on the train platform she was at. She was going to meet up with a couple friends from school, go shopping, maybe gossip; she paused, wondering if she should talk about the local rumor and her supposed encounter with it. She shuddered. The video she found from that link was beyond creepy, and looked absolutely real to her. Happening at a train… station…

She froze, her thumb hovering over the button, as she recalled what exactly she saw- more specifically, what she had heard. The video wasn't that long, maybe a couple minutes at best, but the audio was superb and allowed her to hear the passing conversation before the main event.

"I definitely think he's cheating on me, that son of a bitch…" said the girl nearby to her companion.

"Apparently, they're supposed to be number one on national ranks." A young man exclaimed. "Man, am I jealous!"

"Damn, Kana-chan was super cute yesterday." An older man muttered, leering at a photo on his phone. "I even managed to get a photo with her at the meet…"

"Can you believe a heartthrob like him is moving here?" A pair of younger girls squealed. "Of course, it may just be a rumor…"

"They say when it's late at night, on the computer…"

She felt her muscles constrict, eyes darting left and right at the various conversations, especially the last one. It couldn't be. There's no way this was happening, like what she saw in the video! She must have been-

She began panicking. No. There's no way. I mean, yeah the video looked real, but there's no way that something like this- videos can't show these kind of things! Why did she click that link, all she wanted to do was watch the fight going on through message boards!

She closed her eyes, almost fearing for herself, before a buzz startled her. She looked down at her phone, a new message having popped up.

 _Yo its alright! ;) We can wait a bit but I really want to show you something cool I found yesterday._ _ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ_ _It is so cute! :3 Just don't take too long._

For some reason or another, it seemed to calm her down. She shook her head, almost feeling sorry at herself for being so gullible over something like that rumor. She probably had fallen asleep earlier and dreamed it all up, possibly having déjà vu over a thing she's been doing almost every day of her life. She definitely needed to stop watching horror movies. And maybe stop joining in on message board conflicts… Nah.

I mean, no way would a website show that kind of stuff. It was just a stupid rumor, made up by those losers who don't care about crap but scaring everyone. Just pitiful assholes who have no life.

Just as she was finishing her text and sent it, she heard a rumbling. She looked to see a train coming up, not hers, but another. She clicked her tongue in disappointment.

Just as she was about to ignore it, did it happen.

She felt the world start to slow down, every noise around her sounding muffled and garbled; someone had shoved past her, causing her to fall to the floor, near the edge. Other people were shoved out the way and a few joined in her fall. Her cellphone had slipped from her hand and clattered to the platform, but she managed to stop it from slipping off. Some exclaimed in anger and shock as the young man pushed them to the side, but it was lost to uncaring ears. To a few, they could see that the man had looked almost empty, eyes void of any emotion, or sense of life.

As the train came up, no one, not even the conductor, could prepare themselves for what was to come- unfortunately, she had a front row view of the man, as he kept running towards the edge, and jumping right off. Her eyes widened in realization at what was going on.

For a split second, he was flying. His body was lifted into the air, his arms outstretched like a bird, or a graceful angel rising up to stroke Heaven's kingdom. Time had stopped, and he was bathed in light.

Before reality came and melted his wings, the lights from the train were the last thing he probably saw.

She couldn't even hear herself, amidst all the screaming and cries as the train sped through him, tearing apart the man. She didn't even notice until she tasted her lips, blood coating them and her face. What she had just witnessed, would forever be ingrained in her brain.

Just like in the video.

 _This world… is full of disgust. Do you wish to cleanse it?_

* * *

 **Unknown Time, Unknown Place**

You open your eyes to find yourself in unfamiliar surroundings. It takes a second for your vision to clear, and you can figure out that you appear to be in a blue room. Various shades of it coat every inch, and you can hear an almost empathetic singing around you. It reminds you of Opera, one way or another.

The room seems to have taken a change, as you began seeing various instruments around you, which can only belong in a hospital. All a shade of rich blue. You even take note that you're sitting on what appears to be a hospital bed. The covers are smooth, like velvet you noticed.

You have no idea what is happening here, or if you're simply just dreaming. Maybe the latter.

"Welcome, dear guest," A voice calls you ahead, to where a desk had appeared out of nowhere, and sitting at it is the most peculiar man you have ever seen, the body proportions mixed. His nose shouldn't possibly be that long, and his pointed ears and bulging eyes only add a mixture of comedic and horrific reaction, and you briefly notice him wearing a suit. "Welcome to the Velvet Room." You notice that he isn't alone, as what appears to be a young pale boy standing by his side, his hair shaggy and platinum white, and his eyes gold. He seems to be a part of this room, you think, as he wears a nurse's outfit: dark blue scrubs, with a gold trim, a black lined outline of a gold heart over where his is located. He has white gloves up to his forearms, black slip on shoes, and a blue nurse cap with a black cross, resting in his hair. He is definitely younger than you, and possibly shorter than you.

The long-nosed man smiles; you could feel your spine tingle. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." Odd, but you accept it. "My name is Igor and I am the master of this realm." He extends his gloved hand to the young boy. "This here is my assistant. Please introduce yourself."

He speaks, his voice a pitch you would expect for young boys. "It is pleasure to meet you, Miss. My name is Henry." He bows, giving you a gentle smile. "I hope to be of use to you and towards my Master." You notice that clutched in his right arm is a small purple book, clearly standing out from this room and its inhabitants.

"You are a truly gifted individual, as you have been given access to our realm." Igor says, his expression remaining ever smiling. "Only those who are given a journey are allowed access into this realm. Please allow us to discover what your future entails." Igor waves his hand over the desk, a series of cards appearing facedown. One of the cards flip over, all on its own; despite the distance, you can clearly see it is off what appears to be an individual with a knapsack, a small dog at its heel.

"You have been granted the Fool Arcana, which must not be taken lightly." Henry says, clearly excited. The tone he is using is something like practiced "It represents the number zero, as it is filled with unlimited potential." He shrugged his shoulders, realizing his enthusiasm. "At least, that's what she told me it means."

Igor nodded. "Yes, befitting to someone like you." More cards flipped over, all of them encircling the Fool. You could see what appeared to be flames, a wheel and sword, scales, and even a lantern among the group. "In your quest, you must depend upon the bonds of others before a great decision arises, as they will help you realize that answer. Look here, these cards represent the people you will meet that allow your potential to grow; you must understand what others feel, and what they also wish to not feel. You must not allow your allies to fall by humanity's opinions and destroy themselves because of this." You have no clear understanding of what this man is talking about, but you can't say anything about it. "But alas, I believe here is where we shall end off. We merely wished to give you a glimpse of what is to come before you truly begin your journey." Henry looked confused as with another wave, Igor made the cards vanished. "Once you have awakened your true self from the depths, may you begin the journey. Until then, good evening."

You feel yourself getting drowsy, the Velvet Room melting into blue hues. But the one thing that seems to stand out is both the master and assistant within this dream.

Henry looked over at you, before bowing once more, a gentle smile given. "I await your return, Miss. My Master and I shall be here until then."

* * *

 **9:16 p.m.**

'We apologize for any inconvenience. Due to a fatal accident, our destination arrival will be delayed. We apologize for any inconvenience.'

She barely paid any attention to the announcement or the fact the train had stopped, taking her time to turn up the volume in her headphones- there was no one else in her car, so she didn't need to care. Even if the train was being delayed, it didn't really make much of a difference to her or her situation; there was only one thing that mattered to her in this moment, and it was in her hands. The latest issue of manga she had bought a week ago was definitely worth the intense desire to read it when she bought it.

After receiving news of her move, she decided to stow it away as a way to pass the time before arriving at her new home. The fact that not only could she not read it or go online for fear of spoilers was truly a challenge. But it was all worth it, now that she was done with half of it. Shifting her kegs, she bombed into her only bag that she brought. Her parents had already sent her extra clothes and furniture to her new apartment, so all she had to do was arrive and receive the key. She reached into her pocket, making sure the scrap of paper with the directions to the apartment was in there. Feeling it was, she resumed reading.

She hadn't registered the train moving once again, the late night sky blurring along with the lights from various buildings and displays. She just focused on her magna, the story more entertaining than anything else going on. Her eyes darted from page to page, desperately needing to understand whether her favorite had actually been killed off or had miraculously survived.

She paused, thinking to herself how she'd miss this series, when a bright light passed by her from outside. Taking a glance, she brushed aside her pink hair from her eyes and noticed how the train was now beginning to slow down. She took her white headphones off, now catching the announcement that was beginning to play.

' _Now arriving in Aobara Station. We sincerely apologize for the delay. Now arriving in Aobara Station.'_

She got up, making sure that her bag hadn't spilled on the floor; she prepared for the train to slow down. She stood in front of the doors and when they opened she walked out.

The one thing she noticed was how empty the station was, save for a few people exiting from the other cars. She thought she caught a glance of yellow tape, but it blew away before she could really look at it. Paying no mind, she took out the paper, following the instruction as she reached the stairs.

She put her headphones back on, trying to block the noise from the city. Everywhere around her, the city of Aobara was alive, the people all going with their lives; brightly colored lights and flashy signs of advertisement were around her, a sea of people with her deep in it. She ignored all of it, only looking to make sure that she was following the instructions.

She didn't bother to ask anyone for help- like they would, but she didn't even need it with how easy she could follow the directions and find the landmarks mentioned. From the station, over a bridge, and through a few areas that she would definitely check later on. If she had time. For now, she just needed to make sure she wasn't lost.

It only took a couple minutes more than it possibly should have, but she managed to find the right building, the correct color and number of floors that she could see matching the description. A simple tan building, half of the lights in the various windows on or off, some people starting their day, or ending it. She walked through the front doors and entered in the barely lit lobby. She glanced over at the counter and noticed a middle-aged man hunched over, reading from a book.

It took a moment before he noticed her, and only because she rang the bell on his desk. "Oh! May I help you?" He looked like a basic, generic middle-aged man: thinning gray hair, a few wrinkles-mostly laugh lines, brown eyes, and a yellow shirt (and hopefully pants). "Wait, don't tell me, you're the girl who was supposed to be arriving today?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He gave a small smile, reminding her of that boy from her dream. "Any reason for coming late?" He asked sincerely. "Your folks said that you would arrive a bit after the furniture was delivered. You didn't get lost or anything, did you? It can get pretty crazy when it gets dark."

She appreciated his concern. "No, the train had to be delayed for a while." She said.

The man's eyes widened, his face was aghast with concern and he was about to say something, but for some reason he stopped himself. "O…Oh. I see." He shook his head slightly. "Well, I'm just relieved to see a young girl like you not in any trouble." Regaining himself, he pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper. "Now before you can get things settled, I'm just going to need you to sign right here, and then I'll hand you the key and you can get the rest you'll need, alright?"

For some reason, the blurred memory of that dream came to mind. For a split second, she didn't reach for the pen; Igor's grin and Henry's almost somber smile over the mention of her journey popped up. She blinked, realizing how ridiculous she was being. She grabbed the pen without a second thought and wrote down her name on the dotted line.

 _Ichinose Sakura_

With a simple nod, the man reached into his pocket and handed Sakura her key. "Okay then. Ichinose-san, here you go." He pointed to a staircase to his left. "You'll be at Room 302, stairs on over there on the left. Take care now. If you need any help, you'll know where to find me." He raised a thumb to himself and chuckled. "I'm Sakamoto Kaito, although everyone around here calls me 'Old Man'."

Sakura nodded, but not without letting out a small laugh. "Thank you." Just as she was beginning up the first few steps did the man spoke up again.

"Excuse me, Ichinose-san." She turned to look over at him, his face void of any of the humor he had displayed. It was odd from his sunny personality just a moment ago. He really did seem to want to say something to her, but all he could say was, "Just…just be careful. This city… is not what you would expect…"

She turned away from him. "I'll keep that in mind."

She continued up until she reached the third floor, taking not that this building had at least two additional floors. Maybe there was roof she could have access for. Probably a ladder she could climb.

 _Even if they don't, it's good enough for me_ , she thought. She found her apartment- apartment number 309, and unlocked it; she was greeted with pitch black and had to fumble around a bit for a switch. The bright light had momentarily blinded her, but after a minute her sight returned. The housing was simple enough, except for the pile of boxes and furniture scattered about.

Taking off her shoes, she figured this must be the living room, up ahead was probably her room, washroom to the left, and kitchen and toilet to the right. She had to navigate her way across strewn about necessities of her life, but managed to get to her bedroom. Maybe her parents had asked the movers to at least get that set up.

A single inflatable mattress was the only thing that was not in the single box in the middle of her new room. She expected this. Not missing a beat, she placed her bag down, and opened the box to see her new uniform. Alongside was her school bag, her laptop, and a small makeup bag- probably with her toiletries. As she took out a few necessities she noticed another addition to her room. A single long mirror was propped up from the wall, reflecting her own appearance. Her brown eyes flickered over at the mess in her hair, how her pale skin made her look worse for wear. She looked away from herself.

She wondered if all her other stuff was in the boxes in the living room. She checked her phone, seeing she didn't have enough time to even get anything of any importance, and decided it was time to go to bed, so she set an alarm for tomorrow and went to bed. She plugged her phone in and crawled into bed.

She had realized that her parents didn't even bother with and blankets or pillows. It would be a hassle to look through every box for a blanket.

…

She didn't care. It's not like she's cold.

* * *

 **Monday, April 8, 2013 8:10 a.m.**

 **Katsumi Tech**

"Hey, she's pretty cute."

"I've never seen her around here. You think she's new?"

"Wow, didn't think this school year would be interesting, but now…"

All the hushed whispers and so-called compliments from the others walking around her didn't really bother Sakura. They were just curious and probably didn't want to embarrass themselves, for whatever reason.

The only reason she could hear them right now was because she had yet to turn her headphones on, a habit that she picked up since she was younger. As long as it seems like she couldn't hear them, people could say all they want about her, and with her stoic expression, no one would be the wiser.

It sounded diabolical, but that wasn't the point. It was just her way of hearing what others had to say.

Sakura looked up, greeted with the gate that was her new school as other students filed in pass her- Tatsumi Tech. A glorious structure of proper scholastic … scholarly stuff. Gates of…maybe bricks... surrounded it… And…the students were all… happy?

Sakura yawned. She hadn't gotten enough sleep as she believed she had. Maybe it was cold. It definitely explained why she woke up hugging her knees. And maybe why it took her a while to dress for school; her attire for the uniform was a long sleeved white dress shirt, her Student ID clipped to her breast pocket, a dark blue skirt, a light purple tie, and black slip on shoes.

She walked through the gates, and navigated her way through the other students, until she found a directory. Odd that a school would need one. But this was Katsumi Tech- as she heard her parents singing praise that she would attend this school and not the other one nearby. Apparently, only those who had high grades, or who were talented in a field, or had connections, were allowed. Sakura had the latter.

She located the faculty office and headed straight for it.

The teacher was kind enough to help her find her class. After directing her towards the shoe lockers, they led her to her new class.

* * *

 **Class 2-4, 8:25 a.m.**

"Alright, before we begin, I have an important announcement." The teacher in charge- a young woman- had her class settled down. "Starting today, we'll be having a new student join us, so can you please introduce yourself to the class?" She extended a hand towards Sakura as she preceded to bow to her new classmates.

"My name is Ichinose Sakura. It's nice to meet you."

The teacher glanced over. "Is there anything you want to add about yourself, Ichinose-chan?"

Noticing the blank stares from the students, she continued. "I enjoy Neo Featherman and hope you'll respect that. I'm also an avid collector of manga and cosplay items, and I hope any of you share similar interest. I have no problem if any of the boys would crossdre-"

She was interrupted by shrieks of laughter, students not having the strength of holding back. She wasn't shocked, or surprised, or even heartbroken. She wanted it to happen.

To see what these people were…

The teacher had an odd expression, but cleared her throat. "…Well that was a nice introduction. Thank you for that, Ichinose-chan." She looked over at Sakura, allowing a better look at her. She was probably somewhere in her late twenties, and looked the part of a typical heartbreaker. She was around Sakura's height, so maybe about 160 centimeters? She had a heart shaped face, light blue eyes, and light skin with a small amount of makeup. She had light purple hair in a short crop, and was wearing a blue blazer over a black shirt, a blue skirt, and black flats. The only thing that stood her out from most teachers was the black music note earing in her left lobe. "Well, I'm Yakamatsu Ayaka, and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. Now why don't you take a seat and we'll begin." Sakura ignored the plastered smile and gazed over at the rows of desk, still snickering students taking up most of them. She spotted a few empty seats, and picked the one that was closest to the back. As she started heading towards it, a few students whispered to her.

One whispered, "Ooh, you definitely don't want to sit there."

Another to a friend, "New girl's going for Shimizu's seat. Damn shame."

Yakamatsu-sensei spoke up. "Settle down. I'm sure Shimizu-kun wouldn't mind having his seat taken by someone else." She muttered under her breath, "Considering he's not here to make a fuss over it." She gave a charming smile. "You'll be fine over there Ichinose-chan, we have plenty of empty… seats…" The smile on Yakamatsu-sensei's face began to droop, her eyes flickering over to a seat in front. A few students also looked somber, and some tried to not in the same direction as her.

A student raised their hand. "Sensei?"

"Let's begin homeroom."

As Yakamatsu-sensei turned to face the board, Sakura slumped down in the (what she now realized) cramped desk. She laid her head in her arms and tried to ignore the various stares, especially from one girl. She seemed to ooze bubbly spunk, and Sakura tried her best to ignore it.

* * *

Lunch was something simple. A bento, rice and fish, simple vegetables arranged in a pattern, and a couple octo weenies. And some green tea. But the most important thing was in her hands- the manga that she had yet to finish! She put on her headphones, and just as she was about to start deafening her ears-

"Yo, potential missing persons!" It was the girl from before, leaning over Sakura's desk. "I thought it would be proper to introduce myself to you? My name's Hazuki Kokone, and I'll guess we'll be seat mates, at least until Shimizu-kun makes you sit in another seat." She laughed, as if Sakura was supposed to know who this 'Shimizu-kun' was.

The girl was definitely different than most of the other students. For one thing, she looked foreign, with dark skin, brown eyes, and flowing brown hair that reached past her shoulders. She was also taller, if Sakura had to guess, at probably 170 centimeters? She was wearing the uniform properly, with her Student ID clipped to her breast pocket, except that the uniform skirt didn't include a sunflower stitched to it or a pink sweater wrapped around the waist. Sakura also noticed a little rainbow bracelet dangling from her left arm.

Kokone scratched her cheek and glanced at the manga in Sakura's hands. "So, I heard that you like Neo Featherman; not judging, but I guess it's something you don't hear most high school students declare." She waited a minute for Sakura to reply, and when she didn't, "You're not much of a conversationalist, are you? That's okay, I can just cover for the two of us." Her eyes drifted to the bento. "Wow, you packed a neat looking lunch."

For some reason, Kokone pulled up her chair to Sakura's desk. It didn't really bother her. As Sakura continued with her lunch, the empty desks popped into her mind. She paused, wondering why they were empty. "Can I ask you a question?" Kokone almost jumped, actually surprised to hear Sakura speak. "Why is it that there are three empty seats? You would think in a school like this…"

"That's… that's because…" Kokone looked in thought. "Well, one is supposed to be for you, and another is for Shimizu-kun." She looked down, and muttered. "The last one actually belonged to Kyon Sakutarou."

"What happened to him?"

She replied quickly. "Uh… I don't know, I guess." She didn't really seem like a girl good at keeping secrets, and she actually cracked in less than a second. She said, dejected, "Actually, you might hear it sooner or later, so I'll just tell you. You see, he-"

The slam of the class door interrupted Kokone, and caused Sakura and the other students to jolt. There was silence, and as Sakura turned to look behind her. It was…a boy. A young boy, probably a junior high school student. He had short light brown hair, and was wearing the standard male uniform- a dark blue jacket over a white button up shirt, his Student ID clipped to his jacket pocket, dark blue uniform pants, and white slip on shoes. The only unusual circumstance was a single yellow pin on his collar. His face was in a scowl, his light golden eyes narrowed at the various students. His eyes focused on where Sakura was and as he walked towards her, the others began whispering once again. They didn't even try to hide it.

"Oh geez, it's him."

"I knew I felt my mood turn sour."

"I thought today was going to be a better day for me…"

The boy growled. "You idiots know I can hear you." They immediately quieted down, but that only seemed to make him angrier. "Figures." When he stood in front of Sakura's desk, the boy leered down at her. "Hey, what the Hell do you think you're doing?"

Kokone had froze, but Sakura gave a blank stare to the boy. He seemed younger the closer he got.

"Sitting." She replied.

The boy gritted his teeth, obviously not liking her sense of humor. "No shit, dumbass! I meant that you're sitting in my seat." He pointed right at the desk. "I sit there and you- whoever you are- sit anywhere else." He took a moment and got closer to Sakura's face. "Actually, now that I see your face, I don't think I've ever seen your mug before."

His appearance, plus his crass language, was something of an odd combination. Even when he looked like he was trying his best to be terrifying, it didn't bring a response to her. That seemed to piss him off even more.

Kokone, shaking herself out of her daze, waved over "Hey, Shimizu-kun." Ah, so this was Shimizu-kun. "This is Ichinose Sakura-chan, she actually just transferred today. She had no idea that she was taking your seat, so you honestly can't blame her for it." No, she knew. "Just a crazy misunderstanding-"

Shimizu scoffed. "Hmph. Well if that'll the case, then how come none of you bastards told her not to?" He turned to the others who were watching this display in possibly curiosity or maybe unease. "You all have enough combined intelligence to be in this school, so it probably wouldn't hurt to waste a few brain cells in order to address where she can sit and not sit." No one said anything.

He went back to address to Sakura. "And you, what do you have to say about any of this?" He was probably expecting an apology, maybe something hasty or timid. Unfortunately, that was far from Sakura's mind; her main concern being the view of Shimizu. From far away, but up close…

"…That explains it."

Shimizu looked confused. "Huh?"

Sakura pointed at the desk. "The desk hit my knees, and I felt out of place." It was true, as Kokone noticed how cramped Sakura's legs were. She was curious as to why, but blanched when she realized it.

"You're short." Sakura said, as if she was pointing out the obvious.

The room was deathly silent. Shimizu's stern face had melted to what appeared to be dissatisfied expression. "I… I'm sorry, I'm not sure I caught what you're… saying." His lip was twitching, Sakura noted, as well as one of his eyes.

She blinked. "You're a chib-"

He exploded. "I heard you the first time, you stupid bitch!" His face was aflame as he pushed himself away from Sakura and Kokone. From that distance, Sakura could see just how short he was as compared to some of the other students. She estimated at probably shorter than her. Maybe that explained his attitude. "A fucking retard like you should know that you don't say anything about a person's height. What are you- a grade-schooler!?"

Kokone whistled. "Whoa, I have never seen him this red."

Shimizu gritted his teeth. "You shut it!" Kokone shrunk away from Shimizu. "And you, bitch!" He pointed menacingly at Sakura. "Do you honestly let yourself treat others like that?! How low can you be-"

"Oy, Makoto-kun, that's enough." An unknown male voice rang. "No one likes it when you start going off with any living thing you can find," From the classroom entrance was another young man. He had short spiky brown hair and green eyes, wearing the uniform, but with the jacket open, the first two buttons on his shirt unbuttoned, a loose black belt around his waist. He gave Shimizu (Makoto?) a simple smile. "And I'm particularly not happy with you snapping at my Kokone-chan."

Kokone got out of her seat and ran over to the man. "Jun-kun!" She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. He gave a squeeze back.

He turned back to Shimizu. "Now why don't you just calm down, and we'll see that nothing terrible has to happen. It would be best for all of us." Sakura didn't understand why this boy- who was clearly in a relationship of sorts with Kokone- wanted to help her. Not that it bothered her, but it was just confusing.

Shimizu/Makoto sneered at Jun. "I thought I told everyone not to call me by first name." Jun only gave a strained smile, further angering Makoto. He took one long look over at Sakura, and when she didn't dare budge, did he scoff and turn away. "Tch. You're just lucky I have to talk to the teacher." He headed for the door, a few students moving put of his way. "Just tell the bitch where to sit next time and we won't have this problem again." He didn't even try to address her as a person.

"The 'bitch' can still hear you." Sakura said.

"Like a give a rat's ass. Next time, you should follow what these jackasses whisper and not sit in my desk!" He stuck out his tongue, making a small "Meh!" sound before leaving, taking away most of the pressure from the room. Most of the students stood in silence, before normality returned and some continued on like the event never happened.

Kokone let out an awkward laugh. "Hey, sorry about that. I assure you that the rest of us aren't as crazy as him." At least it was interesting.

"Shimizu-kun is known for having the longest stick up his bum; the teacher is going to have deal with his bad mood for the rest of class." Suddenly, Kokone made a salute, her eyes filled with surprise. "Oh! I just realized that you probably don't know this guy." She pointed over at the young man.

Sakura shook her head. "Not really."

The young man guffawed, "Well I should probably introduce myself: my name is Hideyoshi Jun. I'm actually in class 2-2."

Kokone nodded. "Jun-kun is my boyfriend, so consider him an added bonus to our friendship, okay?" She looked almost nervous as she rubbed the back of her head. "Not that I'm forcing this on you."

"Now, now, Kokone-chan," Jun said. "You shouldn't try too hard with the new girl. I'm sure you must be a bit overwhelmed with meeting such wacky characters; you must already be exhausted with someone like Shimizu-kun." She wasn't really, but Sakura didn't point that out.

Kokone beamed. "Well, is it alright if we all hangout after-school then? We can go and get something to eat-"

"I'm sorry, but I'll be busy for today." Sakura didn't mean to sound rude, but… "I just moved into my apartment a few days ago, and I need to deal with some more furniture." She lowered her head. "I also need to talk to my landlord about an issue I've been having."

Both Kokone and Jun looked disappointed, but Kokone brushed it aside and replied with a smile, "O…Oh… okay then. Maybe tomorrow we can do something. What do you say?" Before Sakura could reply, the bell for next period rung, and Sakura had to move to another seat or else suffer Shimizu's wrath. Whatever that was. Kokone shrugged her shoulders, but flashed a smile. Sakura tilted her head, her face expressionless.

Sakura took her seat in what was Kyon's seat, realizing that Kokone had never told her about what happened to him. "We'll see." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

 **Unknown Place, Unknown Time**

You find yourself back in the blue room- the Velvet Room, you recall. It's still the same as when you first visited. Igor and Henry are in the same spot as before, and both are looking straight at you. But for some reason, the atmosphere's changed.

Igor waves his hand, and like before, the cards appear on the table. For some reason, only three are faced up, the one known as The Fool is there alongside the flames and the wheel. "It seems that you have already met those destined on your journey," Igor closes his eyes. "But it seems that neither you nor they themselves have awakened the power within. Not to worry, that chance will come." He opens them again, but for some reason his gaze feels like he's staring deeper within you. It makes you uncomfortable.

"I also noticed the collected conflicts of your heart. I must say, someone like you is definitely a throwback to old memories. Dark days were those indeed." His face looks even more twisted… wait. No, it appears to be… smiling?

Henry looked baffled. "Master…? Are you perhaps talking about-"

He held a hand to silence him. "I'm simply recalling when I became your master, young boy. But it seems that unlike a young girl I once knew, you already decided to perform your actions. Our guest has a different plan in store for her- one following 'her' orders…"

Henry froze, but regained himself. Instead, he sent an almost pleading look to you.

"Miss, I hope you think well over something like this. You must not allow yourself to be caught up in-"

Igor interrupted him. "As a denizen of the Velvet Room, it is our utmost importance to not interfere." He simply folded his arms, and the cards disappeared from the table. "I will simply await your decision. If not you, then someone else can take your place."

"Master…!"

"Do not allow your emotions to control you, Henry." The young boy opened his mouth, but there were no words. He simply lowered his head and stepped away, putting himself behind his master. Igor gave another terrifying smile to you. "Dear Guest, this may or may not be the last time you see us. If so, then I wish you luck in the next life, but if not- then I wish you luck on this journey ahead of you."

Once again, the Velvet Rooms melts away from your vision.

* * *

 **Tadashi Apartments, 6:47 p.m.**

Waking up, Sakura was greeted with an eyeful of cardboard. She found herself laying on the floor, her head throbbed slightly from the pain of hitting the floor. She must have passed out and fell… she could have died.

Sakura found that funny and let out a small laugh. What a way to go. Looking around she found the room was still the same as she left it; all the boxes were still unopened, everything was still tucked away, and nothing had changed.

She sighed, wondering what her parents were thinking. She noticed her cell phone on the ground, and wasn't surprised in the slightest when she opened it to find no new calls or messages. Typical.

She took a breath, holding it in for a moment before exhaling. Well then, guess it's time. Time to see if it's worth it. She hadn't changed out of her uniform when she arrived home, so at least that would make things easier. She walked out the door of her apartment and didn't look back as the door shut behind her.

From the sound of it, it was raining. How cliché. She walked to the stairs and started her journey; three flights went by really fast, didn't it? As she reached her destination, the rain had begun to soak through her uniform. It didn't really bother her that much that she got wet, especially when she had to climb the fire escape, being careful not to slip.

The only thought in her mind was what the Old Man said was true, that if she could, she could see the entire city from the roof. It was a blatant lie, but she didn't want him to know. She stopped, almost feeling sorry for someone like him for this. Finally, she reached the peak, her journey at an end. It was a simple flat roof, with handlebars at the edge. She reached the edge and gripped them.

It was cloudy and midday, so of course the view wasn't as great as she expected. It was bleak. The buildings, the scenery, and- if she looked below- the people. They had no idea, did they?

Wonder what was going on in this town, what people were going through the same feelings she was going through. Not in the same way, but similar. Her hair was already flat, her vision a bit obscured.

This was it then? All that…for this. A new school, leaving her old one, her isolation, _him_. And now, it would all end for her. She lifted her leg, pushing herself up the handlebars. Keeping her balance, she could her heart racing. The only signs of life in her.

She lifted her head towards the sky, allowing the rain to soak her face. The only thought in her mind- never having a chance to finish her manga.

…And then she jumped.

' _This world is full of disgust, so it must be cleansed.'_

* * *

 _The Yaji Site has now uploaded one more video._

 _Would you like to watch it?_

 _ **Yes**_ _No_

 _Loading…_

* * *

 **Finally fudging done! I can't tell you how much I've spent! God damn! Ehehe, so expect maybe more Dangan Ronpa, and slow updates with this. Review please, so I can have some motivation. Thank you and goodnight.**


	2. Character Bio-Part 1

**Well, I feel so dumb! I forgot that no on e knows exactly what Sakura looks like and I cant have that! So I had this prepared in case I did something stupid...**

 **And then promptly forgot about it. T-T But here it is, part one lf the character bios! This shows the first two characters that will join in later, so in case you were wondering, that's why they are here. You guys know that there's more, I know there's more, but I'm not gonna spoil the surprise. (;**

 **When more characters and information will come up, I wouldn't say.**

* * *

Sakura Ichinose- The Protagonist. A second-year at Katsumi Tech, High School Division. Can wield multiple Persona, alongside her initial Persona. An avid fan of Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory. The one who spends the most time practicing poses.

Birthday- August 5

Age- 16

Arcana- Fool

Persona- Unknown

Element- Unknown

Description- Sakura is 5'5 and has curled light pink hair, brown eyes, and slightly pale skin. She wears the standard Katsumi Tech uniform- A long sleeved white dress shirt under a dark blue jacket, her Student ID clipped to her breast pocket, a dark blue skirt, a light purple tie, and black slip on shoes. She carries a pair of white headphones around her neck that go to her music player.

* * *

Kokone Hazuki- A second-year at Katsumi Tech, High School Division. A positive young girl who enjoys being with friends and also her boyfriend. She is the easiest to adapt to people. The one who eats the most.

Birthday- September 30

Age- 16

Arcana- Unknown

Persona- Unknown

Element- Unknown

Description- She is ½ Japanese and ½ American (African-American). She's 5'8 with neck length dark brown hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin. She wears the Katsumi Tech uniform, but has a sunflower stitched to the bottom of her skirt, has a pink sweater tied around her waist, and has her Student ID clipped to her skirt. She also wears a rainbow bracelet on her left arm, a gift from her boyfriend.

* * *

Makoto Shimizu- A second-year at Katsumi Tech, High School Division. An intellectual boy who skipped two grades; supposed to be a third-year at the Junior High School Division. Has a very _colorful_ vocabulary, and knows various ways to insult others. The least knowledgeable on common snacks.

Birthday- February 15

Age- 14

Arcana- Unknown

Persona- Unknown

Element- Unknown

Description- He's 5 foot and has short light brown hair, light golden eyes, and freckled skin. He wears the Katsumi Tech uniform- a dark blue jacket over a white button up shirt, his Student ID clipped to his jacket pocket, dark blue uniform pants, and white slip on shoes. He has a smiley face pin on his jacket collar.


End file.
